The Red Thread Destiny chapter 2
by asunakirito540
Summary: Sakura,Naruto,Ino dan Shikamaru tak akan pernah menyangka setelah perselisihan yang mereka alami terselip benang tipis menghubungkan jari mereka yaitu sebuah ikatan yang tidak bisa terputuskan kecuali oleh kematian yaitu ikatan takdir benang merah.
1. Chapter 2

Pairing : Narusaku

Shiino

Genre : Romance,Comfort/Hurt

**THE RED THREAD DESTINY**

Selamat membaca maaf ni author baru jadi masih banyak bimbingan please review yah...

**Chapter 2 : Married**

**Summary : **Sakura,Naruto,Ino dan Shikamaru tak akan pernah menyangka setelah perselisihan yang mereka alami terselip benang tipis menghubungkan jari mereka yaitu sebuah ikatan yang tidak bisa terputuskan kecuali oleh kematian yaitu ikatan takdir benang merah.

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

Terinspirasi dari ff Masahiro'Night' Seiran

**THE RED THREAD DESTINY**

**Chapter 2 : Married**

Disuatu restauran terkenal berkumpulah 4 keluarga dari perusahaan bisnis yang sukses yaitu keluarga Namikaze yang dihadiri Namikaze Minato dan istrinya Kushina pemilik perusahaan terkenal tersebut,yang kedua keluarga Haruno yang dihadiri sang pemilik perusahaan tersebut yaitu Haruno Jiraya dan istrinya Tsunade,keluarga ketiga yaitu Nara Shikaku dan istrinya Yoshino dari Nara corp perusahaan terkenal,yang terakhir dari keluarga Yamanaka Inoichi dan istrinya Misae dari Yamanaka Group perusahaan yang tak kalah besar juga dari tiga keluargga sebelumnya.

Maksud ke-empat keluarga ini berkumpul yaitu ingin mempererat hubungan bisnis serta menepati janji diantara 4 pria dewasa tersebut untuk saling menikahkan anak mereka saat anak mereka dewasa. Dan dirasa oleh mereka semua bahwa anak mereka telah cukup umur untuk dinikahkan merekan melakukan rapat agar mengetahui kapan rencana tersebut dapat terlaksana.

"Menurutmu bagaimana Jiraya-san dengan putraku Naruto apakah pantas menjadi calon suami Sakura-chan?" tanya Minato pada pria dewasa berambut perak dikucir satu tersebut.

"Hahaha kau berlebihan Minato, tentu saja Naruto-kun ini telah melebihi target kelayakan Minato" jawab Jiraya sambil tertawa senang.

"Bagaimana denganmu Inoichi, menurutmu Shikamaru pantas tidak dengan putrimu Ino-chan?" tanya Shikaku pada Inoichi

"Aku sangat bersyukur kau yang jadi besanku Shikaku" jawab Inoichi tegas.

Sedangkan para istri hanya mendengarkan rencana suami mereka saja karena mereka juga sangat mengetahui bahwa inilah yang terbaik bagi anak mereka.

"Tsunade-san aku senang Sakura-chan lah yang jadi menantuku" teriak senang Kushina

"Iya Kushina aku juga senang Naruto-kun lah yang jadi menantuku hehehe" jawab Tsunade senang

"Misae mungkin kau agak kerepotan nanti karena putraku ini sangat malas" keluh Yoshini pada calon besannya

"Hahaha itu tidak benar Yoshino-san, Shika-kun anak yang baik dan pintar aku tahu sekali tentang itu Yoshino-san walau dia mirip ayahnya malas juga" jawab Misae senang

Akhirnya pertemuan keluarga tersebut berakhir dengan lancar dan mereka akan segera menjalankan rencana mereka untuk menyatukan anak mereka dalam satu ikatan suci yaitu pernikahan.

**Sakura POV**

Hari ini adalah hari sabtu yaitu hari libur bagi anak-anak yang bersekolah,tak terkecuali bagi gadis cantik berambut merah muda ini yang sedang menikmati hari liburnya dengan pergi berbelanja buku yang ingin dia baca disalah satu toko buku besar dikota Konoha tersebut.

"Hem, aku memilih buku apa yah hari ini?" gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri,tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita paruh baya yang menurutnya sangat cantik berambut merah mawar terjatuh di sampingnya. Dengan sigap Sakura membantu wanita tersebut untuk bangun.

"Astaga, bibi tidak apa-apa kan? Bisa bangun? Mari kubantu" Sakura pun membantu wanita itu berdiri dan mendudukannya dikursi terdekat serta membawakan barang belanjaan wanita tersebut.

"Ah, maaf nak merepotkanmu"

"Tidak apa-apa bibi jangan sungkan padaku, mana kakinya yang sakit bi?"

"Tidak kakiku baik-baik saja kok tadi cuman terpeleset"

"Dengan posisi jatuh seperti itu kaki bibi pasti sakit mari aku periksa sebentar bi" Paksa Sakura halus dan mengobati kaki wanita tersebut yang memang kesleo dan menempelkan plester khusus kesleo yang memang dia punya

"Terimakasih yah nak kau baik sekali selain itu cantik lagi, kalau bibi boleh tahu siapa namamu anak manis?"

"Namaku Sakura,bi Haruno Sakura"

Wanita tersebut sempat terkejut tetapi kemudian dengan cepat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dan tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar

'Syukurlah Sakura-chan jadi gadis yang cantik dan baik seperti ini aku jamin Naru-kun tidak akan menyesal' batin wanita itu

"Bibi bagaimana pulangnya? Apa perlu kuantar?" tawar Sakura dengan senyum lembut

"Tidak perlu Saku-chan bibi bersama suami bibi kok jadi Saku-chan tak perlu khawatir dia menunggu di depan parkir sana" jawab wanita itu

"Kalau begitu mari kuantar kedepan bi kaki bibi masih sakit kan? Sekalian kubantu membawa barangnya, mungkin tadi bibi keberatan membawa barang"

"Terimakasih Sakura-chan"

"Sama-sama bibi"

**Naruto POV **

"Ka-san kenapa sih menyuruhku belanja padahal ka-san sendiri juga sedang keluar kenapa gak sekalian sih, cih liburku yang sempurna lenyap sudah" gerutu Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara jeritan seorang wanita.

"Kyaaaaaa, COOOPEEETTTT TOLONG COPET!" Teriak wanita paruh baya berambut pirang yang sangat cantik dan ehm berdada besar.

Dengan sigap Naruto mengejar pencopet tersebut dan memberinya tendangan telak hingga pencopet tersebut terjatuh dan meninggalkan tas nyonya tadi. Pencopet tersebut buru-buru kabur.

"Cih, butuh seratus tahun menang melawanku dattebayo " umpat Naruto mengambil tas yang terjatuh tersebut dan menyerahkannya pada nyonya cantik yang kecopetan tadi.

"Ini bibi tasnya lain kali hati-hati bibi daerah sini memang rawan, tapi maaf pelakunya kabur bibi" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dan menyerahkan tas pada sang pemilik.

"Ah kau anak yang tampan dan baik lagi siapa namamu nak kalo aku boleh tau?" tanya wanita berambut pirang tersebut.

"Namaku Naruto bi, Namikaze Naruto dattebayo"

"Hem terimakasih Naruto-kun,kau tampan dan baik sekali kau kuat lagi pasti yang jadi istrimu kelak akan bahagia"

"Hehehe bibi bisa saja dattebayo"

**Ino POV**

Liburan ini Ino sedang menjagasalah satu toko bunga mewah milik keluarganya. Sudah bukan hal asing dia menjaga toko bunga tersebut karena dia memang menyukai bunga sejak kecil.

"Permisi nona bisakah nona merangkaikanku karangan bunga mawar merah untuk ulang tahun istriku" tanya Pria dewasa berkuncir nanas pada Ino

"Baik tuan akan kubikinkan yang spesial khusus untuk paman karena ini untuk hadiah ulang tahun istri paman" ucap Ino bersemangat

"Terimakasih nona"

"Ini dia paman sudah jadi plus ini bonus dariku mawar merah muda untuk ulang tahun bibi dariku paman"

"Iya terimakasih nona"

**Shikamaru POV**

"Ck mendokusei" keluh Shikamaru karena hari liburnya yang berharga harus ia relakan demi permintaan ka-san nya untuk mengambil pesanan kue dari toko roti.

"Maaf pesananku yang kue coklat apakah masih ada?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang cantik

"Maaf nyonya, tapi kebetulan kue coklatnya sudah habis dan terakhir milik pesanan pemuda ini" jawab penjaga toko tersebut

" Maaf bibi kalau memang mau ambil saja punyaku ini aku akan membeli yang lain" tawar Shikamaru pada nyonya tadi

"Ah terimakasih banyak nak kau baik sekali siapa namamu nak?" tanya Misae

"Shikamaru, Nara Shikamaru bibi"

"Hem sudah kuduga kau anak yang baik nak" ucap Misae dengan tersenyum lebar dan berjalan menuju kasir.

Kediaman Namikaze

"Ayo Naru-kun nanti kita bisa terlambat loh" teriak Kushina pada putranya dari lantai bawah.

"Iya ka-san ini juga sudah siap, apaan sih pertemuan bisnis kenapa mendadak begini sih? Emang dimana?" tanya Naruto beruntun

"Kita diundang secara khusus jadi jagalah sikapmu nanti selama acara, lagipula pertemuan ini di adakan di Hotel Haruno"

"Wow keren dattebayo, di hotel paling mewah itu yah?"

"Iya ayo cepat tou-san mu sudah menunggu di mobil"

Hotel Haruno

Semua undangan telah hadir dalam pertemuan bisnis terbesar kali ini yang diselenggarakan dari pihak Perusahaan Haruno disalah satu hotel yang dimiliki perusahaan tersebut. Mulai dari Namikaze,Nara,Yamanaka,Uchiha,Shimura bahkan Hyuuga juga telah tiba di hotel tersebut.

"Pig,bukankah menurutmu ini terlalu berlebihan?" bisik Sakura ditelinga Ino sahabatnya

"Apanya Saku?" tanya Ino balik

"Pertemuan inilah Ino, biasanyakan kita gak perlu dipaksa ikut jugakan tapi entah kenapa malam ini tou-san dan ka-san ku memaksaku mati-matian untuk datang"

"Kau benar Forehead tou-san ku juga seperti itu"

Disisi lain hotel

"Woi Shika tumben kau ikut pertemuan biasanya kau paling malas ikut beginian?" Tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru

"Ck mendokusei, ibuku memaksaku ikut dan itu merepotkan sekali mendengar dia ribut" jelas Shikamaru

"Entah kenapa aku punya firasat buruk dattebayo"

"Kau ini ada-ada saja Naruto"

Dalam hati kedua pemuda itu entah kenapa terus merasa gelisah,walaupun mereka terus tersenyum pada tamua lain yang datang tapi mereka tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gelisah mereka. Tapi mereka tidak menyadari bahwa perasaan gelisah tersebut suatu pertanda akan terjadi suatu hal yang bahkan mereka tak dapat bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Kalian sudah siap?" tanya Jiraya pada 3 pria dewasa lain didepannya dan mereka mengangguk cepat tanda mengerti

"Mulai malam ini kita pasti bisa menjadi keluarga hahaha" jawab Inoichi semangat

"Sudah kusiapkan minuman untuk mereka" Ucap Minato

"Aku juga sudah menyiapkan 2 kamar untuk mereka juga yaitu nomor 2001 dan 2002" sela Shikaku

"Yosh rencana harus berhasil" teriak 4 pria dewasa tersebut

Beberapa menit kemudian

Jiraya mendatangi tempat dimana putri dan sahabatnya berada dalam pertemuan bisnis tersebut dengan membawa dua gelas minuman dan menyerahkannya pada putri dan anak sahabatnya itu.

"Apa ini tou-san? Bukankah ini wine? Kitakan masih belum cukup umur?" tanya Sakura pada tou-sannya

"Tak apa ini alkohol paling rendah kok hime" jawab Jiraya cepat 'atau alkohol paling tinggi sayang,maafkan tou-san mu ini tapi tou-sanmu ingin kau bahagia' dan tersenyum mesum

"Terimakasih paman" ucap Ino sopan saat diterimanya minuman dari Jiraya

Disudut lain Minato juga mendatangi putranya dan putra sahabatnya Shikaku dengan membawa dua gelas minuman pula untuk diberikan kepada mereka. Dan memastikan mereka berdua meminumnya.

"Yo tou-san apa ni? Inikan wine kenapa tou-san menyuruk kami meminumnya? Kamikan masih belum cukup umur?" Hardik Naruto pada tou-sannya

"Tenang Naruto ini alkohol paling rendah jadi tak apa lagian kita dalam rangka merayakan hal yang menggembirakan jadi ada pengecualian bagi kalian malam ini" jelas Minato pada putranya itu.

"Paman tapi aku tidak kuat dengan alkohol"

"Tenang Shikamaru kau tetap bisa minum itu walau kau tak kuat alkohol aku sudah piihkan yang paling rendah alkohol" ucap Minato 'atau tidak' batin Minato

Satu Jam Kemudian

"Aduuuh Ino, kepalaku pusing sekali ini" ucap Sakura pada Ino dengan kedua tangan berpegangan pada meja

"Aku juga forehead pusing sekali sampai berputar-putar mataku" jawab Ino juga berpegangan pada meja

"Kenapa kalian berdua?" Tanya Inoichi pada dua gadis cantik didepannya

"Toooouuuu-saaann kepala kami pusing sekali" rengek Ino

"Kalau kalian pusing lebih baik istirahat dulu ini tou-san beri 2 kunci kamar kau kamar 2002 dan Sakura-chan 2001 jangan sampai hilang kuncinya"

"terimakasih tou-san, ayo Saku kekamar saja aku sudah gak kuat hiks" ucap Ino sambil menarik tangan Sakura

"Aku hiks pusing sekali pig hiks" jawab Sakura

Disudut lain juga dua pemuda tampan tidak bisa menyembunyikan keadaan mereka kalau mereka sedang mabuk berat.

"Hiks Shika hiks aku pusing sekali" rengek Naruto pada Shikamaru

"Hiks aku juga bodoh hiks" jawab Shikamaru singkat

"Woi ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Shikaku melihat keadaan dua pemuda didepannya mabuk berat

"Kami hiks mabuk berat hiks paman" jawab Naruto

"Kalau kalian mabuk lebih baik kalian istirahat dulu sana!" perintah Shikaku memberikan kunci kamar hotel pada mereka, 2001 pada Naruto dan 2002 pada Shikamaru

"Baik paman, ayooo hiks Shika aku sudah hiks gak kuat" jawab Naruto sambil menarik tangan Shikamaru.

Kamar 2001

Dalam kamar tersebut ada seorang gadis cantik dengan gaun yang seksi berwarna putih tertidur di ranjang king size kamar hotelnya. Dan tiba-tiba masuklah pemuda tampan berambut jabrik pirang masuk sempoyongan dan ikut berbaring diranjang tersebut.

"Aduh sesak hiks, kau hiks siapa?" tanya Sakura

"Kau hiks yang siapa" jawab Naruto

"Ini hiks kamarku"

"Bukan hiks tapi kamarku"

"Ah uh hiks apa yang hiks kau lakukan"

"Kau hiks cantik sekali hiks seperti bidadari"

"Ka Mmmph" Bibir Sakura telah dicium dan dilumat oleh Naruto tak hanya itu Naruto juga mulai mengeksplor daerah leher Sakura. Dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya Anda tahu sendirilah.

Kamar 2002

Dalam kamar ini Ino tertidur dengan gaunnya yang masih lengkap gaun mini yang sexy tersebut agak tersingkap memamerkan pahanya yang mulus dan membuat setiap pria yang menatapnya haus akan dirinya. Lalu masuklah Shikamaru dan langsung berbaring di ranjang king size yang juga terdapat gadis cantik tersebut.

"Kau hiks siapa" tanya Ino pada pemuda yang tiba-tiba tidur memeluknya itu

"Kau hiks yang siapa hiks" jawab Shikamaru

"Kau hiks tampan hiks"

"Kau hiks juga hiks cantik hiks"

"Ka Mmmph" terlambat karena bibir Ino telah dicium oleh Shikamaru lembut. Dan berlangsung lama.

Didalam 2 kamar tersebut terdapat dua pasang anak muda yang sedang memagut kasih karena alkohol yang telah orangtua mereka siapkan dan orangtua mereka rencanakan. Dan sedangkan orangtua mereka sedang tertawa bahagia karena rencana mereka telah berjalan lancar tinggal satu rencana lagi yang mereka siapkan yaitu memergoki mereka saat pagi nanti.

Esok paginya di kamar 2001

"Eemmm ah perutku mual aduh kepalaku juga pusing" gumam Sakura

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Naruto pada gadis yang tidur disampingnya

"KAAAAUUUU! Apa yang kau lakukan disini hah? Ah mana bajuku?" Sakura panik dan langsung meraba tubuhnya didalam selimut yang ternyata TELANJANG. Seolah waktu berhenti mata Sakura melotot menatap Naruto panik

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab padamu aku janji" ucap Naruto tak kalah kalutnya dari Sakura dan menunduk menyesal

"Bagaimana ini hiks hiks hiks" tanya Sakura kalut dan mulai menangis

Karena tak tega dengan keadaan gadis itu Naruto memeluknya menguatkan hati Sakura dalam pelukannya

"Tenang aku akan membantumu mulai saat ini, Aku akan mengenalkan diriku secara resmi padamu sekarang namaku Naruto, Namikaze Naruto dan aku berjanji akan melindungimu mulai sekarang" ucap Naruto pasti dalam pelukannnya Sakura pun mulai terpesona dengan keberanian Naruto dan Karisma pria tersebut Sakura merasa tersanjung diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Ehm terimakasih Namikaze-san, namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura" jawab Sakura lembut dibalik pelukan hangat Naruto

"Ma-maaf Sakura-chan atas perlakuanku dan perkataanku kemarin aku sungguh menyesal maukah kau memaafkanku?"

"Iya aku juga minta maaf padamu Namikaze-san karena membentakmu kemarin"

"Jadi kita jadian heh?"

"Baka, aku gak tau ah, bagaimana kalau tou-sanku mengetahui ini bisa dipenggal hidup-hidup aku"

"Tenang aku akan menemanimu Sakura-chan dan bisakah kau memanggilku Naruto saja"

"Hem baiklah Naruto"

"Hehehe pakai kun yah Sakura-chan"

"Baka, dasar kau Naruto-kun"

"Hehehe makasih dattebayo"

Untuk sesaat dua pasangan ini telah menyelesaikan masalah rumit yang terjadi pada mereka. Mereka hanya perlu mempertanggung jawabkan hal yang telah mereka lakukan kepada para orangtua mereka.

Kamar 2002

"Hiks hiks hiks, bagaimana ini ayah pasti marah padaku" tangis Ino pelan dan ternyata membangunkan pemuda disampingnya

"Ck mendokusei, jangan menangis aku akan bertanggung jawab bawel" jawab Shikamaru sambil menguap malas

"Kenapa kau bisa santai seperti itu sih nanas disaat genting seperti ini?"

"Semua sudah terjadi mau bagaimana lagi? Mau tidak mau kita harus mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang telah kita perbuat ini pada orangtua kita"

"Iya kau benar, eh aku belum memperkenalkan diriku padamu nanas namaku Yamanaka Ino"

"Hn, aku Nara Shikamaru"

"Kau kupanggil pa Nara-san?"

"Shikamaru, panggil aku begitu saja dan kau aku panggil Ino biar mudah"

"Iya Shika salam kenal, sebelumnya aku minta maaf padamu dulu karena tempo hari disekolah"

"Hn, aku juga"

"Juga apa Shika? Aku tak mengerti ucapanmu?"

"Cih mendokusei, aku juga minta maaf. Puas?"

"Hehehe aku tau kok cuman mengujimu saja karena kau terlalu jaim Shika dan kau terlalu angkuh"

"Hn jangan memulai keributan"

"Sakura gimana yah? Dikamar 2001? Pasti tertawa melihat kesialanku hari ini"

"Naruto juga dikamar itu pasti mereka senasib dengan kita, ayo kita kesana memeriksa"

"Be-benarkah itu?"

"Hn, ayo kita cek!"

"I-iya tunggu Shika kau belum berpakaian jangan memalukan seperti itu!" protes Ino dengan muka memerah melihat Shikamaru turun dari ranjang

"Ck sial" umpat Shikamaru pelan dengan muka memerah melebihi tomat memakai kembali pakaiannya yang tercecer disamping ranjang

Keempat pemuda dan pemudi itu duduk saling berhadapan dalam restauran hotel untuk sarapan pagi. Muka dari pemuda dan 2 gadis tersebut sama-sama kalut mengingat kecelakaan yang terjadi pada mereka semalam.

"Kau sungguh menandai kekasih barumu dengan sempurna Shika" celetuk Naruto saat melihat banyaknya kissmark dileher Ino dan sang terdakwa tontonan pun merapatkan jaketnya dengan cepat berusaha menutupi barang bukti tapi terlambat sudah karena 3 pasang mata telah menatapnya sempurna jadilah muka Ino merah sempurna karena menahan malu

"Diam kau Naruto, kau sendiri tak melihat tangan Sakura biru-biru? Pasti semalam kau main kasar kan?" balas Shikamaru tak kalah sengit 3 pasang mata lain menatap pergelangan Sakura dan benar berwarna biru walaupun Sakura menutupinya dengan gelang dan jam tangan bekas itu masih terlihat jelas

"Apaan sih kalian berdua? Kita ini bukan bahan tontonan tahu?" protes Sakura jengkel

"Iya Saku benar, yang penting bagaimana kita menyampaikan masalah ini ke orangtua kita?" sahut Ino serius

"Apa yang akan kalian sampaikan pada kami Ino?" Tanya Inoichi pada putrinya

"A-ayah anu itu kami" jawab Ino takut-takut sambil melirik ketiga terdakwa lain yang tak kalah bermuka takut

"Jelaskan pada kami semua sekarang!" perintah Minato tegas pada keempat terdakwa didepannya

Setelah beberapa puluh menit mereka semua berdiskusi alot akhirnya keputusan final telah ditentukan oleh semua pihak orangtua yang ada. Dan para anak pun hanya mampu menerima semua keputusan yang telah dibuat oleh orangtua mereka.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan mau tidak mau suka tidak suka kalian harus menikah besok!" tandas Tsunade cepat dan tegas membuat keempat anak muda didepannya itu hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dengan keputusannya.

Dan akhirnya esok paginya benar telah diadakan upacara pernikahan yang sangat sederhana dan sakral tersebut hanya dihadiri oleh pihak keluarga inti dari keempat keluarga tersebut. Dan mulai hari itu Sakura harus menyiapkan diri karena mulai hari ini dia telah resmi menjadi istri sah dari seorang Naruto begitu juga dengan Ino yang menjadi istri Shikamaru.

Setelah pernikahan ini apakah yang akan terjadi dengan mereka berempat? Apakah akan hidup bahagia seperti di buku-buku dongeng yang pernah mereka baca? Tentu tidak karena hidup yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai setelah pernikahan ini apakah mereka bisa menghadapi rintangan yang ada dan bisaterus hidup bersama atau malah sebaliknya.

TBC


	2. Chapter 3 Like Or Not It Is Destiny

Pairing : Narusaku(Naruto x Sakura)

ShikaIno(Shikamaru x Ino)

**THE RED THREAD DESTINY**

Wah makasih buat reviewnya iya ini aku emang terinspirasi sama Fanfictionnya Kak Night tapi aku usahain kebelakangnya bakalan beda kok.

Wah makasih yah dukungannya ni udah lanjut hehehe diusahain tetep happy ending semangat buat NaruSaku hohoho

Selamat membaca tetep author awam ini masih membutuhkan review agar lebih baik. (^-^)9

**Chapter 3 : Like or Not It Is Destiny**

**Summary** : Setelah pernikahan mereka diadakan, berarti sudah secara resmilah hubungan mereka menjadi sepasang suami istri. Sakura dan Ino mau tidak mau harus ikut tinggal di rumah orangtua suami mereka. Shikamaru yang masih mempunyai kekasihpun harus memutuskan kekasihnya tersebut, karena sekarang dia telah mempunyai istri yaitu Ino dan dia juga harus belajar mencintai istrinya tersebut. Begitu juga Naruto mulai sekarang dia juga harus menjaga jarak dengan Hinata, karena dia tidak ingin menyakiti hati istrinya yaitu Sakura.

Kediaman Namikaze

Mulai hari ini Sakura akan terus tinggal dirumah suaminya setelah kemarin dia resmi menikah dengan seorang Namikaze Naruto. Disinilah dia sekarang didepan pintu rumah mewah kediaman keluarga Namikaze bersama tou-san nya. Disaat pintu terrbuka nampaklah sepasang suami istri yang ia tafsir pasti mertuanya.

"Kyaaaaa, Saku-chan selamat datang dikeluarga Namikaze, ah kau pasti kaget yah bertemu aku lagi perkenalkan aku Kushina ibu Naruto, yang waktu itu terimakasih yah Saku-can aku senang kaulah yang jadi istri Naruto" jelas Kushina panjang lebar.

"I-iya bi sama-sama" jawab Sakura takut-takut

"Panggil aku kaa-san Sakura mulai sekarang kau juga anakku kan?"

"Iya kaa-san"

"Ayo Sakura-chan kuantar kau ke kamar" ajak Naruto ramah pada istrinya.

"Iya Naruto-kun, kami permisi dulu kaa-san,tou-san" pamit Sakura pada semua orangtuanya

"Sini Sakura-chan kubawakan tasmu" tawar Naruto

"Terimakasih Naruto-kun" jawab Sakura malu-malu

"Iya jangan sungkan lagi meminta bantuanku Sakura-can aku kan suamimu dan mulai sekarang ini juga rumahmu kan?"

"Iya Naruto-kun"

Naruto dan Sakura telah sampai didepan pintu kamar Naruto yang berada dilantai dua.

Kamar tersebut luas dengan dinding bercat putih ranjang king size dengan balkon disebelah kiri ranjang terdapat meja belajar dikanan ranjang menghadap tembok.

"Aku bantu menata bajumu ya Sakura-can?" tanya Naruto

"Iya terimakasih Naruto-kun" jawab Sakura pelan

"Setelah ini kebawah ya Sakura-can?"

"Iya Naruto-kun"

Kediaman Nara

Ino telah sampai dirumah mewah mertuanya, ibu dan ayah mertuanya telah menunggunya didepan pintu rumah. Shikamaru pun langsung menghampirinya untuk membawakan tas dan barang bawaannya yang berat masuk kerumah.

"Kyaaaa,menantuku memang cantik sekali kalau dari dekat" teriak Yoshino semanagat

"Iya terimakasih bibi" jawab Ino sungkan

"Panggil aku ibu Ino-chan karena kau mulai sekarang adalah putriku"

"Baik ibu"

"Ayo kuantar kau ke kamar" ajak Shikamaru pada istrinya dan memnggenggam tangan Ino menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dilantai dua. Saat masuk kamar Shikamaru dada Ino masih berdetak kenxang karena ini pertama kali baginya masuk kekamar cowok kecuali kamar kakak laki-lakinya pasti.

"Semua yang ada disini juga milikmu sekarang,kalau ada apa-apa bisa kau tanyakan padaku karena kau juga bagian dari keluarga ini. jelas Shikamaru dari balkon kamarnya

"Baiklah Shika" jawab Ino singkat

"Besok kita akan berangkat kesekolah seperti biasa dan kamu juga masih memakai nama Yamanaka Ino seperti sebelumnya bukan sebagai Nara Ino karena seperti perjanjian awal dengan para orangtua kita masih harus menyelesaikan sekolah kita walau kita sekarang sudah menikah"

"Iya aku juga ingat itu Shika"

"Ck mendokusai"

Esok Paginya Konoha High School

Tidak seperti biasanya dua gadis cantik ini membawa mobil mereka sendiri karena memang mereka tak mau merepotkan mertua mereka juga tak tega dengan sopir mereka yang justru tambah kesulitan jika masih mengantar jemput mereka padahal mereka sudah tidak tinggal dirumah utama mereka lagi. Sakura berangkat pagi dengan Aston Maryin One merah kesayangannya dan Ino dengan Koenisegg Agera R abu-abunya. Sebenarnya mereka berdua sekarang bertetanggaan tetapi Sakura tak ingin merepotkan Ino begitupun sebaliknya karena mulai hari ini Ino akan mengikuti ekstra cheers dan juga Sakura telah menjadi anggota OSIS jadi mereka berdua sama-sama sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Suami mereka? sebenarnya Naruto dan Shikamaru telah memaksa istri mereka untuk berangkat sama-sama tetapi dua gadis itu punya seribu satu alasan hingga membuat suami mereka menyerah untuk membujuk mereka lagi.

"Sakura-chan hati-hati yah jangan mengebut kalau ada apa-apa langsung telpon aku" kata Naruto di jendela mobil Sakura cemas

"Iya Naruto aku sudah biasa menyetir sendiri jangan berlebihan dong kau ini, baka" jawab Sakura menenangkan suaminya

"Yasudah tuh mobil Ino menunggumu hatti-hati yah sampai nanti"

Para istri memang berangkat lebih pagi karena tidak ingin menimbulkan kecurigaan disekolah mereka nanti jika mereka berangkat bersama.

Setengah jam dua gadis cantik ini tiba disekolah dan telah berada di dalam kelas mereka. Datanglah 4 mobil pangeran sekolah.

Saat Istirahat Sekolah

Sakura dan Ino kembali mendatangi ruang musik untuk menyalurkan hobi keduanya yaitu bermain alat musik dan menari. Tak kalah ramai dengan pertunjukan sebelumnya hari inipun banyak pasang mata menyaksikan aksi duo gadis cantik ini tak luput juga dari dua pangeran sekolah ikut terpesona aksi mereka yaitu Uchiha Sasuke dan Shimura Sai yang sampai tak berkedip menyaksikan aksi dua gadis diruang musik tersebut.

"Mereka sangat cantik yah Sasuke?" bisik Sai pada Sasuke

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat

"Aku mengincar yang menari berambut pirang"

"pink"

Setelah mereka berdua menyelesaikan aksinya banyak tepuk tangan yang mereka dapat tak hanya itu bahkan 2 kakak kelas mereka yang tak lain pangeran sekolah menghampiri mereka.

"Maaf mengganggu nona, kalau boleh tau siapa nama mona dan temannya itu? aku Shimura Sai dan ini temanku Uchiha Sasuke aku ingin lebih mengenal kalian kalau kalian tak keberatan" jelas Sai panjang lebar dengan tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan kearah Ino

"Ah iya kak, namaku Yamanaka Ino dan dia temanku Haruno Sakura salam kenal juga kak Sai" jawab Ino cepat menjabat tangan Sai

"Bisakah kita berteman?"

"Tentu bisa kak" Sakura menjawab tawaran Sai ramah

"Permainan pianomu hebat" ucap Sasuke menatap Sakura

"Terimakasih kak" jawab Sakura canggung

"Bukankah kau juga mahir bermain piano Sasuke sungguh hebat jika kalian berdua berduet lain waktu" sela Sai pada Sasuke

"Hn"

"Benarkah itu kak Sasuke?" tanya Sakura semangat dia memang selalu semangat jika ada orang yang berhobi sama dengannya

"Boleh dicoba" jawab Sasuke tersenyum kearah Sakura

"Jadi kalian sudah lama melihat latihan kami?" tanya Ino menatap 2 pemuda dihadapannya kini

"Yah bisa dibilang begitu, kami sungguh terkesan dengan kemampuan kalian" jawab Sai menatap mata blue sky milik Ino

"Jadi apa kalian ada waktu setelah ini? bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin bersama?" tawar Sasuke menatap hijau emerald milik Sakura

"Tentu. dengan senang hati anggap ini salam perkenalan kita" sahut Ino bersemangat

Di Lapangan Basket

Naruto sedang berlatih dengan tim basketnya Juugo,Suigetsu,Pein,dan Kankuro. Dia sangat lincah dan hebat dalam mendrible bola basket tersebut. Tak seorangpun teman berlatihnya itu berhasil merebut bunda bundar itu dari tangannya. Banyak fans wanita terus meneriaki namanya dari pinggir lapangan. Memang dengan keadaan Naruto sekarang akan banyak gadis yang langsung pingsan hanya dengan menatapnya. Berbeda dengan Naruto sahabatnya Shikamaru sedang berbaring disalah satu kursi dan disampingnya telah duduk Temari kekasihnya yang tak bosan memarahi kemalasan pemuda tersebut. Disamping Temari juga telah ada seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo yaitu Hyuuga Hinata yang terus menatap Naruto yang sedang berlatih.

"Hosh hosh hosh terimakasih Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto menerima handuk dan botol minum dari Hinata

"Sama-sama Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata menundukkan wajahnya

"Istirahat hampir habis ayo kembali ke kelas Hinata-chan, Shika ayo ke lelas" teriak Naruto

"Hn, ayo Temari ke kelas" ajak Shikamaru pada Temari

"Iya,eh tunggu aku Shika , kau ini suka sekali sih bertindak sesukamu!" protes Temari pada kekasihnya itu

"Ck mendokusei"

"Na-naruto-kun tunggu aku" teriak Hinata berlari mengejar Naruto

"Ah maaf Hinata-chan jalanku kecepetan yah?" ucap Naruto berhenti dan menunggu Hinata sejajar dengannya

"NARUTO" panggil Shikamaru dan berbisik pada Naruto untuk melihat kanan mereka dan ternyata disana ada 2 pangeran sekolah yang lain sedang lewat tetapi bukan itu yang Naruto dan Shikamaru perhatikan melainkan dua gadis cantik yang bersama mereka berambut pink dan pirang. Tak salah lagi dua gadis itu istri mereka dan sepertinya mereka dari kantin bersama. Kenapa bisa? itulah yang sekarang sedang menjadi pertanyaan didua kepala pemuda tampan ini.

"Jangan berbuat mencolok Naruto atau kita akan ketahuan" jelas Shikamaru

"Aku mengerti Shika" jawab Naruto menahan marah

"Kalian berdua kembali kekelas dulu ada urusan mendadak antara aku dan Naruto" jelas Shikamaru pada Temari dan Hinata

"Baiklah kalian juga cepat kembali kekelas yah, ayo Hinata" jawab Temari dengan menggandeng tangan Hinata

Atap Sekolah

"Cih sialan si brengsek Uchiha itu awas saja mendekati Sakura-chan" umpat Naruto kesal pada Shikamaru

"Kau mulai menyukai istrimu eh?" tanya Shikamaru sarkastik

"Tidak juga aku hanya tak suka istriku bersama pria lain apalagi dengan si brengsek playboy Uchiha itu memang kau tak kesal Ino dengan muka mayat itu Shika?"

"Entahlah aku juga bingung"

"Hah kau ini Shika kau belum memutuskan Temari juga?"

"Aku masih bingung Naruto satu sisi aku masih menyukai Temari tetapi sisi lain aku sudah punya istri entahlah ini sungguh merepotkan"

"Hahaha aku masih beruntung aku ini cuman teman dengan Hinata-chan"

"Cih mendokusei"

"Ah Sakura-chan memberiku kabar bahwa setelah rapat OSIS nanti dia ke caffe bersama Ino, aku suruh menyampaikannya padamu juga, bagaimana Shika?"

"Ijinkan saja Naruto mereka juga butuh waktu refresing, bilang ke Sakuramu itu Ino jangan sampai terlambat makan malam"

"hahaha kau ini lucu Shika sejak kapan kau perhatian dengan seorang gadis? Temari saja entah kau perhatikan atau tidak, mulai menyukai istrimu heh?"

"Cerewet kau, ayo ke kelas"

"Hahaha iya Shika"

Heaven Caffe

"Ne Ino pig" panggil Sakura

"kenapa forehead?" jawab Ino

"Menurutmu aneh tidak sih si Uchiha dan Shimura itu mendekati kita?"

"Entahlah yang pasti kita harus menjaga jarak dengan mereka karena status kita kan sekarang istri orang forehead"

Iya pig aku tahu itu aku juga gak mau melukai hati Naruto"

"Kau sudah mulai menyukainya eh?"

"Entahlah Pig ini rasa suka atau hanya menghargainya aku gak bisa menjelaskan"

"Aku juga forehead si pemalas itu sudah memutuskan hubungannya dengan kekasihnya Temari itu saja aku gak berani menanyakannya forehead"

"Aku juga pig gak berani bertanya pada Naruto kenapa si Hinata itu terus bersamanya"

"Ah kenapa kita yang memendam perasaan tidak nyaman ini sih forehead"

"Betul pig, ah topik yang tadi kita bicarakan ada disini pig"

"Ah apa sih forehead" melihat jendela kaca diluar caffe yang terparkir Hennesey Venom dan Mclaren F-1 milik Uchiha dan Shimura. Pemilik mobil tersebut langsung memasuki caffe dan terkejut saat menatap dua gadis cantik 2 meja didepannya. Tak mengjabiskan waktu lagi dua pemuda tampan tersebut menghampiri meja 2 gadis cantik tersebut.

"Wah kita bertemu lagi" sapa Sai ramah

"Iya Sai kebetulan sekali" jawab Ino tak kalah ramah

"Boleh kami bergabung dengan kalian?"

"Tentu kenapa tidak"

"Kalian membawa mobil sendiri?" tanya Sasuke menatap 2 mobil mewah disamping mobilnya yang terparkir rapi didepan caffe

"Ah iya Sasuke kami memang biasa membawa sendiri" jawab Sakura

"Hn, tidak keberatan kau nanti berkeliling daerah ini denganku sebentar Sakura?"

"Ah tentu pasti menyenangkan kebetulan aku belum sempat berkeliling"

"Kau sudah memesan makanan?"

"Ah aku sudah selesai kok"

"Kalau giti sekarang saja karena kita gak ingin pulang kemalaman kan?"

"Baiklah, aku duluan yah pig" pamit Sakura pada Ino

"Iya hati-hati forehead jangan sampai terlambat pulang dan ingat apa yang kita bahas tadi" jawab Ino

"Iya aku tau pig"

Setelah melihat kepergian sahabatnya Ino hanya berdua saja dalam caffe ini terjebak bersama pemuda tampan berkulit pucat,Sai.

"Jadi hanya tinggal kita berdua heh" sahut Sai mencaitkan suasana canggung diantara keduanya.

"Sapertinya begitu Sai"

"Jadi selain menari apa kegiatan yang kau sukai Ino-chan?"

"Hem sepertinya aku suka mengobrol"

"Kalau begitu aku bisa menemanimu mengobrolkan?"

Tentu saja, kudengar kau seorang pelukis yah Sai?"

"Ah bisa dibilang begitu"

Disebuah perkebunan bunga yang luas terparkirlah 2 mobil mewah Aston milik Sakura dan Hennesey milik Sasuke. Mereka berdua berdiri disamping menikmati kebun bunga didepan mata mereka.

"Wah kirei kebyn bunga disini aku baru melihatnya Sasuke, terimakasih yah membawaku kemari" ucap Sakura memandang bunga-bunga didepannya

"Hn lain kali kita kesini lagi kalau kau mau"

"Ah terimakasih"

"Sebentar lagi matahari tenggelam kita bisa melihat dari sini"

"Benarkah? ah indah sekali saat matahari terbenam disini"

"Aku harus pulang Sai, ini sudah hampir malam aku akan menelpon Sakura dulu"

"Iya baiklah Ino kalau begitu aku duluan yah"

"Iya terimakasih untuk hari ini Sai"

"Aku juga senang Ino bye"

"Moshi-moshi, Saku kau kemana saja ayo kita pulang kalau tidak kita terlambat pulang" ucap Ino di telepon

"hiks hiks hiks Ino-chaaaaan tolong aku aku tadi terpisah dengan mobil Sasuke sekarang aku di tengah kebun bunga sendiri Ino tolong aku,aku sangat takut hoks hiks hiks" jawab Sakura diseberang telepon

"APA? oke jangan panik aku akan mencarimu tunggu disana jangan kemana-mana"

"Iya Ino ah batereiku habis pig"

"Ah Sakura? duuuh kenapa ponselnya mati segala sih"

Ino mengemudikan mobilnya menuju lokasi yaang ditunjukan Sakura.

Dua jam sudah Ino berkeliling kebun bunga tetapi tak juga ditemukannya mobil Sakura, dia sudah mulai panik dan khawatir karena mengingat Sakura phobia dengan kegelapan dalam sendiri. Suaminya Shikamarupun berulang kali menelpon dia karena sedang sibuk mengemudi tak sempat dia terima telepon dari suaminya itu. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan menepi disalah satu sudut jalan guna menerima panggilan sang suami dengan menangis karena khawatir.

"Ino kau kema" ucap Shikamaru khawatir terputuskan teriakan isaaak tangis istrinya disebrang sana

"Shiiikkkaaaaaa hiks hiks hiks bagaimana ini aku sudah mencarinya dan berkeliling tapi belum kutemukan juga padahal haro sudah malam hiks hiks hiks"

"Ada apa sebenarnya jelaskan padaku pelan-pelan"

"Saku-Sakura tersesat ditengah perkebunan bunga sendiri dan ini sudah malam aku sudah 2 jam berkeliling mencarinya tapi tak kutemukan juga padahal Sakura punya phobia kegelapan kutakutkan dia akan histeris sama seperti dulu Shika.. bagaimana ini aku takut, aku takut Sakura kenapa-napa Shika hiks hiks hiks"

"Tenanglah aku akan segera menyusulmu kesana dengan Naruto sekarang dimana kau berhenti? baik aku kesana sekarang"

Secepat kilat Shikamaru mengambil jaket dan kunci Lykan kesayangannya ketempat Ino. Tak lupa dia mengajak Naruto yang juga khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura istrinya.

"Shika Ino sudah pulang? kenapa Sakura-chan belum pulang juga" ucap Naruto didepan gerbang menemui Shikamaru.

"Ikut aku Naruto cepat! akan aku jelaskan dalam mobil" bentak Shikamaru dan memaksa Naruto masuk mobilnya.

Dalam perjalanan Shikamaru mengebut dan menjelaskan keadaan kedua gadis yang mereka khawatirkan. Naruto tampak kalut dan langsung mengkhawatirkan keadaan istrinya.

"Ino, buka pintunya ini aku" ucap Shikamaru mengetuk jendela mobil Ino

"Shikaaaa hiks hiks hiks gimana ini?" jerit Ino dengan tangisnya"

Naruto sudah berkeliling dengan mobilku mencari Sakura kita juga bantu dia mencari"

Iya Shika maaf membuatmu khawatir"

"Dasar bodoh , kalau ada apa-apa kusuruh menghubungiku kan?"

"maaf aku tadi sangat kalut"

"Dasar cengeng"

"SAKURA-CHAN BUKA PINTUNYA INI AKU NARUTO" teriak Naruto dijendela mobil Sakura

"Na-Naruto" teriak Sakura dan membuka pintu Astonnya

"Sakura-Chan tenang tidak apa-apa ada aku sekarang"

"Hiks hiks hiks takut...aku takut Naruto... aku takut" tangis Sakura dalam pelukan Naruto badannya terus gemetar karena ketakutan..

"Tenang Sakura-chan aku ada disini sekarang tak usah takut lagi yah" ucap Naruto menenangkan istrinya yang rapuh itu

Sakura terus memeluk Naruto, dan Narutopun menyuruh Shikamaru membawa mobilnya kembali setelah Ino melihat keadaan Sakura yang sudah ditemukan dia merasa lega. Setelah itu Shikamaru dan Ino mengendarai mobil mereka masing-masing. Dan dibelakang mereka Aston Sakura dikendarai Naruto. Karena memang tak mungkin Sakura menyetir dengan keadaan seperti itu. Sakura tertidur dimobil setelah kelelahan menangis tapi gemetar ditubuhnya tak kunjung hilang. Inilah yang membuat Naruto khawatir.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 4 Choose The True Answer

Pairing : NaruSaku

ShikaIno

**THE RED THREAD DESTINY**

Yups author awam ini kembali lagi membawa chapter 4 setelah kmarin publish pair sasusaku, jadi author berharap kalian suka chapter ini. Seperti biasa author masih mengharapkan review dari reader sekalian untuk membantu author menjadi lebih baik (^-^)9.

Selamat membaca...

**Chapter 4 : Choose The True Answer**

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Terinspirasi fanfiction Masahiro 'Night' Seiran

"Kau sudah bangun Sakura-chan?" bisik Naeuto pelan ditelinga Sakura

"Naruto" panggil Sakura lemah

"Ssssh...tidur lagi saja Sakura-chan ini masih jam 2 pagi, kau terus gemetar Sakura-chan tenanglah" bisik Naruto menenanfkan Sakura dalam pelukannya

"Em iya Naruto terimakasih sudah menjemputku"

"Bukankah itu memang tugasku Sakura-chan, sudah mengobrolnya dilanjut besok lagi saja yah sekarang kita tidur"

"Shikaa, sesak sekali kenapa kau memelukku kencang sekali sih" berontak Ino dalam pelukan suaminya Shikamaru

"Karena nyaman memelukmu bodoh, sudah tidur ini masih malam"

"Kau ini Shika"

"Ck mendokusei, tidur sajalah"

"Hm iya aku tahu"

"Naruto,bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" tanya Kyshina pada Naruto

"Agak baikan ka-san demamnya sudah lumayan turun tapi dia belum bisa bangun"

"Yasudah kau berangkat sekolah saja dulu ka-san sudah mengijinkan Sakura"

"Iya ka-san terimakasih"

"Tentu saja Sakura kan anak ka-san juga, semalam ka-san khawatir sekali saat kau menggendong Sakura yang pingsan"

"Aku juga khawatir ka-san tak kukira Sakura benar-benar shock sampai seperti itu"

"Iya semalam tou-san mu langsung menelepon Tsunade-san untuk menanyakan keadaan Sakura"

"Haah semoga jangan sampai terulang lagi Naruto. kau harus lebih menjaga Sakura sekarang"

"Iya ka-san, aku berangkat dulu ka-san titip Sakura-chan ku yah Ja Ne"

"Iya hati-hati"

"Fyuh, yang tersesat Sakura kenapa aku yang gak diperbolehkan bawa mobil sendiri sih Shika" protes Ino dalam mobil Shikamaru

"Aku tak ingin kau kenapa-napa" tegas Shikamaru

"Tapi bagaimana kalau kita ketahuan? terus gimana dengan Temari kalau melihatku bersamamu bodoh"

"Ck mendokusei kau bisa diam tidak sih"

"Tap" belum sempat berkomentar bibir Shikamaru telah menempel dibibir Ino dan mencium lembut bibir Ino

"Diam dan biarkan aku mengurus semuanya aku jamin kita tak akan ketahuan dan soal Temari aku akan mengakhirinya"

"Apa aku gadis yang kejam Shika? merebut kekasih orang?"

"Tidak kau tidak pernah merebut kekasih orang karena kau istriku dan aku suamimu Ino, jadi jangan pernah ragu lagi dengan perasaanmu"

"Iya Shikamaru maaf aku sempat meragukanmu"

"Dasar bodoh"

"Ayo keluar kita sudah sampai sekolah"

"Tapi aku takut Shika"

"Jangan takut aku bersamamu dan kau lebih berhak memilikiku karena kau lebih dari seorang kekasih karena kau istriku dan hanya aku yang boleh memilikimu karena aku suamimu Ino"

Baiklah aku siap Shika"

Setelah itu sekolah mereka dihebohkan kabar bahwa anak kelas satu telah merebut kekasih Temari yaitu Shikamaru salah satu pangeran sekolah. Kabar ini dibuktikan dengan kebersamaan Ino dan Shikamaru saat mereka berdua berangkat sekolah bersama,kabar ini juga telah sampai ditelinga Temari sang korban cinta.

"Shiiiikaaaaaaa,sebenarnya ada apa ini tumben kau memanggilku keatap" protes Temari pada sang kekasih

"Aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir Temari. maaf" ucap Shikamaru menunduk tak berani menatap mata Temari

"Jadi kabar itu benar? dasar kau Shika" lirih Temari menahan tangis dan menampar pipi Shikamaru

"Maafkan aku Temari"

"Sudahlah ini juga sudah keputusanmu aku menghargainya Shika, asal jangan kau campakkan dia seperti kau lakukan padaku ini Shika"

"Tidak akan Temari. terimakasih kita bisa tetap berteman?"

"Entahlah Shika aku masih sakit hati padamu tapi akan kupikirkan tawaranmu tadi"

"Terimakasih Temari"

"Na-naruto-kun kenapa tidak semangat hari ini?" tanya gadis cantik berambut indigo pada pria tampan didepannya

"Ah Hinata-chan, tidak apa-apa kok Hinata-chan kau tak perlu khawatirkan aku" jawab pemuda itu dengan cengiran khasnya

"Apa kau sudah tahu kabar baru Naruto?"

"Memang kabar apa Hinata-chan? tumben kau mau mendengar kabar tentang sekolah ini"

"Ini mengenai Shikamaru dan Temari"

"Ada apa dengan mereka memang?"

"Itu Shikamaru memutuskannya dengan Temari"

"Benarkah? hm ternyata Shikamaru telah menentukan pilihannya"

"Apa maksudmu Naruto-kun? Shikamaru telah memilih?"

"Ah nukan apa-apa Hinata-chan lupakan saja hahaha"

"Jalaskan pada kami sekarang juga Ino-chan kenapa kau tak bilang kau sudah menjadi kekasih salah satu pangeran sekolah kita?" tanya Tenten pada Ino

"Aku juga bingung menjelaskan pada kalian Tenten,Matsuri" ucap Ino frustasi di introgasi dua teman barunya itu. 'Sakura tolong aku beruntunglah dirimu hari ini tidak berangkat forehead'

Setelah mengarang indah tentang hubungannya pada Shikamaru akhirnya Ino lolos juga dari introgasi dua temannya itu. Akhirnya Ino,Tenten dan Matsuri pun pergi latihan cheers dilapangan basket karena mereka bertiga memang ikut klub cheers sekolah ini. Saat dijalan Ino berpapasan dengan mantan kekasih dari suaminya itu. Temari melangkah cepat menuju arah Ino dan tiba-tiba menampar pipi Ino. Ino hanya kaget dan bengong karena tamparan yang ia dapat secara mendadak tersebut. tak kalah kaget juga Tenten dan Matsuri.

"PUAS KAU gadisbperebut kekasih orang!" teriak Temari emosi yang berusaha diredam sahabatnya Hinata setelah itu Temari melangkah menjauh dan meninggalkan Ino.

Ino hanya dapat menunduk menahan tangis'bagaimana ini forehead aku dicap sebagai perebut kekasih orang'. Tiba-tiba ponsel Ino berbunyi dan ternyata telpon dari Sakura yang ingin bertemu dengannya dicaffe biasa saat menerima telpon itu Ino sedikit tersenyum dan mengamini permintaan sahabatnya.

"Tenten,Matsuri tolong bantu aku ijinkan aku yah aku gak enak badan ingin pulang cepat"

"I-iya Ino tapi benar kau bisa pulang sendiri?"

"Iya terimakasih aku akan naik taksi dari sini jangan khawatir Matsuri,Tenten"

"Baiklah hati-hati Ino akan kusampaikan pada Shikamaru senpai nanti dan akan kuserahkan tasmu padanya"

"Terimakasih banyak Tenten"

Tak membuang waktu lagi Ino segera keluar gerbang sekolah berlari dan menyetop taksi yang lewat menuju caffe yang dijanjikan. Sakura sahabatnya memang sering tahu keadaannya.

"Ada apa pig?" tanya Sakura lemah ia memang belum pulih benar tapi ia nekat izin ke ka-san nya untuk diizinkan keluar rumah sebentar

"Huueeee forehead aku sedih banget" jawab Ino dengan menangis tersedu dan menceritakan semua pada Sakura.

"Menurutku keputusan Shikamaru benar pig karena kaulah yang paling berhak akan Shikamaru karena kau kan istrinya"

"Tapi bagaimana ini forehead aku sudah dicap perebut kekasih orang"

"Sejak kapan pig sahabatku terpengaruh gosip? pig yang aku kenal itu selalu berani bertindak jika memang dia benar"

"ah kau benar forehead terimakasih yah mau mendengarku ayo pulang kau kan belum sembuh benar"

"Iya pig aku tau"

"Sakura-chan, kata ka-san kau tadi keluar yah?" ucap Naruto pada Sakura yang berbaring diranjang

"Iya maafkan aku Naruto"

"Ah aku mengijinkanmu kokk Sakura-chan lagian tadi Shikamaru bilang kau bersama Ino jadi aku tak khawatir"

"Terimakasih Naruto"

"Mulai besok kau berangkat denganku yah Sakura-chan aku tak ingin kejadian kemarin terulang lagi"

"Ta-tapi bagaimana kalau kita ketahuan Naruto"

"Tidak akan aku akan menjelaskan pada mereka bahwa kau kekasihku Sakura-chan"

"Iya aku percaya padamu Naruto"

"Karena aku suamimu dan kau milikku Sakura-chan" bisik Naruto denfan mencium lembut bibir Sakura

Pagi ini seluruh KHS tak hanya dihebohkan dengan dua pasangan baru yang kontrofersial yaitu Shikamaru dan Ino tetapi mereka juga dikejutkan dengan pasangan baru yaitu Naruto dan Sakura. Naruto menggandeng tangan Sakura dengan mesra alhasil siswi-siwsi yang menyaksikan dua pasangan tersebut. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka yang sedikit tersembunyi terdapat dua pasang mata gadis yang berkilat kemarahan.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkan ini Temari-chan, aku tak mau Naruto-kun direbut gadis asing seperti itu" getam gadis berambut indigo pada teman disampingnya

"Aku juga Hinata-chan, aku akan merebut apa yang sudah gadis brengsek itu rebut dariku aku akan merebutnya kembali" gumam Temari kesal

"Kau yakin akan melakukan rencana ini Temari-chan?"

"Aku yakin dan siap Hinata asalkan milikku kembali lagi"

"Tapi rencana ini berbahaya Temari aku akan melakukan apapun asal Naruto-kun melihatku lagi tapi aku juga tak ingin membahayakanmu Temari"

"Keputusanku sudah bulat"

"Baiklah kalau begitu Temari jika petsiapan telah selesai akan kukabari lebih lanjut"

Iya Hinata ayo kekelas aku tak ingin orang lain memergoki keberadaan kita sekarang"

"Iya Temari ayo"

TBC


	4. Chapter 5 First Mistake

Pairing : Narusaku

ShikaIno

**THE RED THREAD DESTINY**

**Summary** : Naruto dan Shikamaru tak akan menyangka bahwa perbuatan yang mereka lakukan ini murni kebaikan teman disalah artikan oleh teman masa lalu mereka dan justru mereka tanpa sadar melukai hati istri mereka Sakura dan Ino.

**Chapter 5 : First Mistake**

"Kau siap Temari aku akan mengemudikan mobil ini dan salah satu suruhanku akan menabrakkan mobilnya pada kita ini sudah kuperhitungkan luka kita tak akan parah tapi cukup membuat pemuda itu khawatir tentang kita"

"Ayo cepat berangkat aku sudah tak peduli lagi resiko ide gilamu ini Hinata yang aku pikirkan agar Shika bisa berada disampingku hanya itu ayo mulai sekarang Hinata"

"Baiklahaku mulai"

Tak berapa lama mobil mereka benar tertabrak sebuah mobil yang melaju dari samping kanan mobil mereka menabrak dua bangku kosong dibelakang. Tak bisa dihindari mobil 2 gadis cantik tersebut oleng dan menabrak baku jalan yang sepi karena ini memang malam hari.

"APA Hinata kecelakaan? baik aku akan kesana dengan Shikamaru Neji-nii" teriak Naruto pada ponsel di telinganya setelah itu dia tutup dengan cepat.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Hinata dan Temari kecelakaan Sakura-chan aku dan Shikamaru akan ke RS sekarang"

"Baiklah kalo gitu semoga Hinata tak apa-apa kau juga hati-hati Naruto"

"Iya maaf yah Sakura-chan aku meninggalkanmu dirumah sendirian sekarang"

"Tak apa Naruto sudah cepat sana kau pergi kasihan Hinata"

"Iya akan kusuruh Ino menginap denganmu nanti orangtua Shikamaru dan orangtuaku kan pergi kelua negri untuk bisnis bersama 2 bulan ini jadi Ino juga pasti sendiri saat Shikamaru pergi denganku"

"Iya aku mengerti Naruto"

"Neji,Gaara bagaimana mereka sekarang?" tanya Naruto pada dua pemuda tampan didepannya

"Naruto , Shikamaru kalian sudah datang? mereka berdua tak apa tak ada luka yang serius tapi mereka mengalami shock yang berat" jelas pemuda yang bernama Neji

"Syukurlah kalau begitu" gumam Shikamaru lega

"Kudengar kau putus dengan kakakku ya Shikamaru? tanya Gaara sarkastik

"..."

"Sidahlah aku juga takbmau ikut campur urusan kalian tapi yang pasti tolong kau rawat kakakku hingga sembuh Shikamaru karena jika kau yang merawatnya aku yakin dia pasti senang dan membuatnya cepat sembuh"

"Akan kulakukan"

"Terimakasih Shikamaru"

"Kau juga Naruto tolong bantu Hinata agar cepat sembuh" pinta Neji sambil menunduk

"Tak perlu sungkan begitu kak lagian Hinata juga temanku yang berharga aku pasti akan membuatnya cepat sembuh"

"Yerimakasih Naruto aku memang tahu kau pemuda yang baik nah kalian bisa maduk menengok mereka berdua sekarang"

"Ayo Shika kita masuk"

Didalam kamar inap RS tersebut terbaringlah tubuh lemah dua gadis cantik di dua ranjang bersebelahan. Naruto mendekat keranjang dimana gadis cantik berambut indigo terbaring. Disudut dahinya tertempel perban begitu pula pergelanagn tangannya. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya di wajah Hinata meneliti setiap luka yang ada diwajah cantik gadis itu.

"Ne Hinata-chan aku datang menjenguk" bisik pemuda pirang tersebut ditelinga Hinata

"..."

"Kenapa kau bisa terluka seperti ini Hinata-chan"

"..."

"Aku tahu kau pasti bisa mendengarku kan?"

"..."

"Mulai sekarang aku akan merawatmu sampai sembuh Hinata-chan karena kau temanku yang berharga" ucap tulus Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata pelan agar tak menyakiti gadis itu

Tepat disebelah ranjang Hinata ada ranjang Temari yang juga terbaring lemah. Shikamaru mendekat padanya dan membelai pipi Temari pelan dan menyentuh pelan perban yang mengelilingi dahinya.

"Hei, kenapa kau bisa ceroboh seperti ini?"

".."

"Kau ini cewek lemah yang ceroboh kau tahu"

"..."

"Gaara memintaku merawatmu, bodoh tanpa diminta pun aku akan merawatmu Temari"

".."

"Jadi cepat bangunlah aku akan menemanimu terus"

"Sepertinya kita akan menginap disini Naruto aku gak tega dengan Temari lagipula Neji dan Gaara baru pulang kan?" tanya Shikamaru pada Naruto di depan kamar rawat

"Kau benar Shika aku akan menelpon Sakura agar mereka tak mencemaskan kita"

"Hn aku masuk duluan Naruto Kasihan mereka jika sadar tak ada orang disamping mereka"

"Iya sana Shika"

"Baiklah Naruto kami mengerti kau juga jangan tidur kemalaman , Iya sampai jumpa" ucap Sakura di ponselnya dan memandang Ino dengan tersenyum lega

"Syukurlah pig mereka berdua tak apa luka Temari dan Hinata tidak parah"

"Fyuuuh ,syukurlah kalau begitu forehead aku juga lega mendengarnya"

"Terus Naruto dan Shikamaru tidur disana pig tadi Naruto ijin padaku dan menyuruh menyampaikannya padamu juga"

"Iya forehead aku mengerti kok"

"Kalau begitu ayo tidur pig tak perlu khawatir lagi dengan keadaan Hinata dan Temari lagi"

"Ok forehead"

Esok Pagi Rumah Sakit Konoha

"Kau sudah bangun Hinata-chan?"

"Na-naruto-kun"

"Iya ini aku Hinata kau membuatku cemas saja semalaman"

"ja jadi kau menungguku semalaman Naruto?"

"Tentu saja Hinata-chan aku khawatir dengan keadaanmu"

"Terimakasih Naruto dan maaf merepotkanmu ah bagaimana dengan Temari?"

"Tenang saja Hinata Temari sudah sadar dari tadi dan sekatang dia sedang disuapi Shikamaru tuh" jelas Naruto sambil memandang Temari yang disuapi Shikamaru

"ah syukurlah kalau begitu Naruto"

"Kau juga makanlah Hinata nih kusuapi aaaaaaaaahh buka mulutmu"

Didepan pintu itu Neji dan Gaara hanya saling melempar senyum melihat ulah dua pasangan didepannya itu. Disisilain Sakura dan Ino betangkat sekolah betsama dengan membawa Koenisegg kesayangannya. Mereka juga telah mengijinkan suami mereka untuk tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Cemburu? mungkin dua gadis ini belum merasa cemburu karena yang dikepala mereka hanya ada rasa simpati saja. Jadi mereka membiarkan suami mereka merawat orang yang telah menjadi masa lalu suami mereka. Tanpa mereka ketahui itu adalah sebuah kesalahan yang dimanfaatkan oleh pihak lain..

Konoha High School

"Kenapa hari ini kalian tak bersama kekasih kalian Sakura,Ino?" selidik Matsuri saat Sakura dan Ino memaduki kelas

"Kau ini menyebalkan Matsuri dua teman kita ini belum duduk sudah kau introgasi" jawab Tenten kesal

Ino dan Sakura pun menceritakan semuanya pada Tenten dan Matsuri.

"Kalian tidak cemburu?" tanya Tenten cepat

"Kenapa kami mesti cemburu Tenten?" tanya Ino balik kepada Tenten

"Ta tapikan kekasih kalian bersama gadis yang mantan dan gadis yang mengejar-ngejarnya" sahut Matsuri

"Tak apa karena kami percaya mereka Matsuri, Tenten" jawab Sakura sekarang

"Ta tapi" Tenten menyela

"Sudahlah Tenten kami saja tak apa-apa kok jadi kalian jangan khawatir yah" sahut Ino menenangkan dua teman dihadapannya

Pulang Sekolah

Tak biasanya Tenten dan Matsuri meminta jemputannya menunggu digerbang belakang sekolah. Karena permintaan aneh Matsuri yang ingin makan takoyaki yang kedainya tepat disebrang gerbang belakang sekolah. Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar dua pria yang tsk mereka kenal berbicara agar tak ketahuan Tenten dan Matsuri bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar agar bisa mendengar semua pembicaraan pria asing tersebut.

"Benar ini permintaan nona Hyuuga Hinata" tanya pria memakai jaket hitam yang hanya terlihat punggungnya saja oleh Tenten dan Matsuri.

"Ini memang aneh tak biasanya nona seperti ini permintaan nona kemarin juga lumayan bahaya saat meminta kita menabrak mobilnya" jawab pria memakai kacamata hitam dan jas serba hitam wajahnya tertutup punggung pria pertama.

"Hari ini kita diperintahkan memotong kabel rem mobil mewah Koenisegg Agera R milik salah satu siswa sekolah ini. beruntung mobil mewah tipe itu hanya ada satu disekolah ini jadi kita tak kesulitan mencari tadi dan langsung memotong kabel remnya"

"Ayo kita cepat pergi agar tak ketahuan"

Setelah mendengar pembicaraan dua pria asing tersebut Tenten dan Matsuri langsung panik karena mereka tahu itu mobil Ino dan Sakura kendarai. Tak membuang waktu lagi dua gadis itu masuk mobil mereka dan masuk keparkiran mencari mobil Ino. Terlambat mobil Ino melaju didepan mobil mereka dan terhalang Hennesey milik Sasuke tak membuang waktu Tenten dan Matsuri turun dari mobil mereka dan menggedor pintu mobil Sasuke yang ternyata ada Sai juga didalam. Mereka berdua mengatakan untuk mengejar mobil Ino karena nyawa Ino dan Sakura dalam bahaya tanpa bertanya lagi Sasuke menyuruh Tenten dan Matsuri masuk mobilnya dan dengan kecepatan penuh mengejar mobil Ino.

"Forehead gawat remnya blong" teriak Ino panik dalam mobil

"Tenang pig jangan panik tetap kendarai lurus gak usah pake gas kita belok sana ada danau mungkin bisa ngurangi kecepatan mobil pig" jawab Sakura juga tak kalah panik sambil berlinang air mata

Mobil telah menabrak pembatas danau tak berhenti juga sampai memasuki danau mulai berhenti. "KYAAAAAAA" teriak Ino dan Sakura saat mobil masuk kedanau

Tepat saat itu Sasuke dan Sai melompat berenang kedanau guna menyelamatkan Sakura dan Ino. Dipinggir danau Tenten telah menelpon ambulance dan mobil dan Tenten menangis dipinggir danau tapi diam dan berlari menghampiri Sai yang menggendong Ino brydal style kepinggir danau begitu juga Sasuke dengan Sakura ditangannya yang sedang tak sadarkan diri. Setelah itu ambulance datang dan membawa dua gadis yang tak sadarkan diri itu ke RS terdekat. Diikuti Tenten dan Matsuri yang ikut naik ambulance mereka sepakat akan menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Sakura dan Ino.

Saat Sakura dan Ino sadar mereka telah di RS dan masih hidup memandang 2 teman mereka yang menangis lega. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Sai mengurus mobil Ino dan ponsel dua gadis yang terbaring lemah itu atas permintaan Matsuri. Sebenarnya hanya untuk menjauhkan dua pemuda itu dari kebenaran yang akan mereka sampaikan pada Sakura dan Ino.

Tenten dan Matsuripun menceritakan semua yang mereka dengar dari pria asing siang tadi.

"Jadi Hinata dan Temari yang merencanakan ini?" Tanya Sakura pada dua teman didepannya yang dijawab anggukan mantap Tenten dan Matsuri

"Aku masih tak percaya ini. emang apa salah kita pada mereka forehead?" tanya Ino sambil menangis sesegukan

"Tenang pig, sebaiknya kita jangan mengatakannya pada Naruto dan Shikamaru pig takutnya mereka tak percaya dan Tenten Matsuri maukah kalian menyembunyikan hal ini dari orang lain? aku mohon" pinta Sakura pada dua teman didepannya

"Baiklah kami akan diam dan ijinkan kami menjaga kalian" jawab Tenten tegas

"Tapi kami tak ingin kalian bahaya" sahut Ino

"Tak akan" Matsuri menimpali dan terdengar pintu dibuka masuklah dua pria tampan bermata onyx masuk

" Mobilmu sudah diperbaiki Ino ayo kami antar kalian pulang" ucap Sai

"Ah terimakasih Sai tapi kami pulang sendiri saja" tolak Ino ramah

"Jangan bodoh! kalian terluka seperti itu masih keras kepala" bentak Sasuke tak sabar

"Terimakasih menolong dan mengkhawatirkan kami Sasuke Sai tapi kami masih bisa pulang sendiri jika Ino gak bisa menyetir mobil biar aku yang menyetir" jawab Sakura lembut tapi sarat ketegasan

"Hn. terserah kalian ini ponsel kalian sama seperti sebelumnya juga nomor kalian"

"Yasudah kalau begitu kami pulang dulu kalau ada apa-apa cepat hubungi kami" pamit Sai membuka pintu kamar dan pergi

"Ayo pulang pig hati-hati berjalan"

"Kau juga forehead tanganmu dan kepalamu itu terluka kan?"

"Tak apa pig ""

"Kalian tak apa pulang sendiri?" tanya Matsuri khawatir

"Iya tak apa dan juga terimakasih menolong kami tadi" jawab Sakura tersenyum lembut

"Kalau ada apa-apa langsung telepon kami oke" ucap Tenten memasuki mobilnya

"Iya terimakasih Tenten bye Matsuri. Ayo pig"

Dan akhirnya Sakura yang mengemudi sampai rumah seperti kemarin Naruto dan Shikamaru mengabari mereka bahwa mereka menginap di RS lagi. Alhasil Ino menginap lagi setelah berjuang naik lantai dua gadis yang kakinya terluka ini langsung tertidur diranjang king size milik Naruto dan Sakura.

Malam Hari

"Ssst jangan berisik Shika , mereka sudah tidur mungkin kelelahan syukurlah mereka baik-baik saja aku sempat khawatir pada Sakura siang tadi takut ada apa-apa" bisik Naruto pelan dibalik pintu luar kamarnya pada Shikamaru disampingnya

"Hn mereka baik-baik saja"

"Ayo kembali ke RS Hinata dan Temari pasti menunggu kita"

"Ck mendokusei,Ayo"

Para suami muda ini tak tahu bahwa jika dilihat secara dekat keadaan istri mereka sungguh bertolak belakang dengan yang mereka bayangkan. Sakura jika dilihat dari dekat disudut dahinya ada memar membiru dan hampir diseluruh tubuh gadis cantik itu begitu pula Ino yang tak jauh beda. Sayang kedua suami mereka terlalu buta dengan kekhawatiran sahabat daripada memperhatikan kondisi istri mereka.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 6 Regret

Pairing : NaruSaku

ShikaIno

**Chapter 6 : Regret**

THE RED THREAD DESTINY

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Terinspirasi fanfiction Masahiro 'Night' Seiran

Huuwaaaaaa Kiri gak nyangka nyampe juga di chapter 6 nih. Yosh Kiri yang seorang author awam ini akan berjuang semaksimal mungkin agar ni fanfic kelar sampai titik darah penghabisan (apaan emang jaman perjuangan kaleeee #dasarauthorgakjelas=_=)"?

Masih sama seperti sebelumnya author masih mengharapkan review dari kalian semua agar author menjadi lebih baik. Tidak banyak membuang waktu langsung saja

Selamat Membaca minna...

**Chapter 6 : Regret**

**Summary** : Shikamaru dan Naruto akhirnya harus menelan pil pahit dari rasa menyesal atas apa kesalahan yang mereka perbuat pada istri mereka, akankah Sakura dan Ino memaafkan mereka?

"Kudengar Temari dan Hinata sudah berangkat sekolah kalian tak khawatir memang?" tanya Matsuri

"Tidak. Matsuri kami baik-baik saja sekarang lihat luka kami juga hampir hilangkan?" tanya Sakura balik

"Tapi kalian tetap harus berhati-hati kita tak tahu apa yang mereka rencanakan" timbrung Tenten

"Iya kami juga waspada kok benarkan forehead"

"Iya Ino benar Naruto dan Shikamaru juga sudah dengan kami lagi kok"

"Bukan berarti mereka tak menyerang kalian Sakura" sungut Matsuri kesal

"Iya kami akan lebih hati-hati Matsuri"

"Sakura-chan" panggil Naruto semangat kepada sang istri

"Gak usah pake teriak bodoh" jawab Sakura kesal

"Habis aku kangen Sakura-chan dattebayo" blush metahlah wajah Sakura

"Inikan sudah ketemu Naruto"

"Tapi seminggu kemarin kan kita jarang bertemu Sakura-chan"

"Itu karena kau merawat Hinata kan?"

"Justru itu makanya mulai hari ini aku ingin berada disampingmu terus Sakura-chan"

"Kau ini"

"Hehehe"

Atap Sekolah

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke atap Shika?" tanya Ino pada sang suami

"Ck mendokusei diamlah" ucap Shikamaru menarik pergelangan tangan Ino hingga terduduk di pangkuannya

"Shi mmph" Shikamaru telah mencium bibirnya lembut

"Aku merindukanmu Ino" bisik Shikamaru di telinga Ino bibir Shikamaru berlahan menuju leher jenjang Ino.

"Shh ah Shika hentikan" desah Ino mencoba mendorong tubuh Shikamaru

"Sebentar lagi"

jawab Shikamaru dan meninggalkan kissmark dileher Ino.

"Hinata, Temari ada apa kalian memanggil kami di halaman samping sekolah ini? " tanya Sakura pada Temari dan Hinata

"Jangan sok suci HARUNO kaulah yang merebut Naruto dariku dan inilah balasan untuk wanita tak tahu diri seperti kalian" Teriak Hinata dengan emosi dan muncul 10 gadis sekolah ini mendekat kearah Sakura dan Ino.

"Tak ada yang akan menolong kalian Naruto dan Shikamaru sedang bersama Gaara untuk berlatih basket jadi akan kubuat kalian menderita" teriak Temari

Baik Sakura dan Ino tak bisa apa-apa karena mata mereka telah ditutup kain tangan dan kaki merekapun telah diikat yang mereka bisa hanya menangis.

Sakura menjerit tertahan saat ada dua tangan menamparnya menyobek seragamnya dibagian bahu. Bahkan ada yang memukul perut menginjak kaki Sakura Sakura bertambah menjerit saat tangannya merasakan benda tajam seperti kater menggores panjang di pergelangan seperti Sakura,Ino juga mengalami hal yang sama bahkan dia ditampar 5 kali dipipinya dengan keras walau tak sepatah Sakura yang tangannya dilukai dengan kater setagamnya juga acak-acakan. Setelah 2 gafis itu pingsan karena sakit yang mereka rasakan 12 gadis yang menyiksa mereka itupun pergi. Tanpa mereka ketahui Matsusi dan Tenten telah merekam perbuatan mereka dengan jelas tak terkecuali Hinata dan Temari otak dalam hal ini. Mereka berdua langsung mendatangi 2 teman mereka yang terluka Matsuri melepas ikatan di mata,tanga dan kaki Ino dengan menangis karena tak bisa menolong 2 temannya itu hanya demi mencari bukti otak kekerasan begitu pula Tenten menangis mendekap tubuh Sakura yang terluka dengan darah mengalir ditangannya. Mereka berdua membawa Sakura dan Ino ke RS.

"Bagaimana ini Tenten?" tanya Matsuri khawatir didepan kamar RS menunggu 2 temanya diperiksa dokter

"Tenang mereka pasti baik-baik saja" ucap Tenten menenangkan

"Apa kita perlu mengabari Naruto dan Shikamaru?"

"Jangan kau tak ingat ini semua karena 2 pria itu kan?"

"Tapi Naruto dan Shikamaru menelpon ponsel mereka terus pasti mereka khawatir dengan Sakura dan Ino"

"Belum saatnya"

"Baiklah aku mendukungmu Tenten jika ini demi Sakura dan Ino"

"Ayo kita pulang dulu kata dokter mereka baru sadar besok pagi"

"Ya kita akan disana saat mereka sadar besok"

"Shiiiiiikkaaaaaaa,bagaimana ini mereka belum pulang juga ini sudah jam 10 malem" teriak Naruto frustasi

"Aku tahu Naruto telpon Ino juga gak diangkat" jawab Shikamaru tak kalah kalut

"Aku khawatir sekali dengan Sakura perasaanku tak enak Shika"

"Ck mendokusei aku juga Naruto"

"Ayo kerumah Tenten mungkin dia tahu"

""Baiklah Ayo"

"Untuk apa kalian kemari?" bentak Tenten dan Matsuri pada Naruto,Shikamaru

"Kami ingin bertanya pada kalian dimana Sakura dan Ino sekarang?" tanya Naruto sopan

"Kami tak akan beritahu"

"Jadi kalian tahu dimana mereka? kenapa mereka pergi selarut ini tak memberi kabar pada kami? kami khawatir sekali pada mereka jika mereka ada keperluan kami tak akan melarangnya benarkan Shika" tanya Naruto yang diamini Shikamaru dengan mengangguk

"Kenapa mereka harus menghubungi kalian? apa hubungannya dengan kalian baik Sakura dan Ino matipun kalian tak akan pedulikan?" sindir Matsuri tajam

"APA MAKSUDMU?JAGA MULUT KALIAN" bentak Naruto berang

"Apa maksudku? Kau sudah tahu" timpal Maysuri

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini? apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Ino dan Sakura?" tanya Shikamaru meredam kemarahan Naruto

"Tak ada apa-apa lupakan saja lebih baik kalian pulang"

"Tidak sebelum aku tahu dimana Sakura-chan ku"

"Kau mengklaim Sakura milikmu dan kau tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sakura? dasar brengsek! kau tak pantas jadi kekasih Sakura tahu kau hanya membuatnya menderita kau tahu tidaaaakk?" teriak Tenten sambil menangis histeris

"Kumohon katakan padaku dimana Sakura berada?" pinta Naruto pelan menundukkan kepalanya

"Tak akan kuberitahu memang siapa kau ingin memiliki Sakura segala?"

"AKU SUAMINYA. PUAS? aku suami Sakura Tenten jadi kumohon katakan padaku dimana Sakura"

"Ka kau bohong pasti bohongkan?"

"Tidak Tenten , Matsuri Naruto memang suami sah Sakura dan aku suami Ino" jelas Shikamaru sambil menepuk bahu Naruto

"Baiklah aku percaya kalian" ucap Matsuri masih kaget

"Jadi tolong beritahu aku Matsuri dimana Sakura-chan berada?" tanya Naruto lembut sarat ketegasan

"Dimana kalian saat siang tadi hah?" teriak Tenten masih marah

"Aku tadi berlatih basket" jawab Naruto pelan

"Itu kesalahan kalian Sakura dan I -Ino hiks hiks hiks apa kalian tak tahu Hinata dan Temari telah menyiksa mereka berdua"

"Tak mungkin Hinata tak kejam seperti itu kau pasti bohong"

"Liat kau saja lebih percaya temanmu daripada istrimu kan? kemana kau saat Saat Sakura disiksa tadi siang? KEMANA KALIAN HAH? SAAT ISTRI KALIAN HAMPIR MATI KALIAN TAHU HAMPIR MATI DISIKSA 10 SISWA SURUHAN HINATA-CHAN MU ITU NARUTO KEMANA KALIAN HAH? INI YANG PANTAS KALIAN SEBUT SUAMI HAH?" teriak histeris Tenten

"Benarkah itu? aku sungguh tak berguna Shika aku tak berguna" gumam Naruto memegang dada kirinya yang sakit terluka karena kesalahan yang dia buat dan sakit karena penyesalan yang datang Naruto merosot jatuh terduduk menangis sambil memegang dadanya.

"Kumohon beritahu aku dimana Ino?" tanya Shikamaru dengan air mata mengalir dari matanya

"TAK HANYA ITU HARI DIMANA KALIAN MERAWAT TEMARI DAN HINATA MOBIL INO TELAH DISABOTASE SURUHAN HINATA HINGGA REMNYA BLONG DAN MASUK DANAU BERUNTUNG MEREKA SELAMAT. saat kusarankan mereka untuk memberitahukan pada kalian mereka melarang kami karena tahu pasti akan melukai kalian"

"Ino..." gumam Shikamaru ikut menangis terduduk sama dengan Naruto

"Mata kalian terlalu sibuk melihat Temari dan Hinata jadi kalian menjadi buta akan istri kalian Naruto,Shikamaru ini yang terakhir kuharap kalian menyesalinya bukti Hinata dan Temari ini kuserahkan pada kalian" ucap Matsuri tersenyum dan menyerahkan ponsel Ino dan Sakura pada Shikamaru

"Maaf dan terimakasih" gumam Shikamaru menahan tangis

"Sakura dan Ino ada di Rumah Sakit Konoha nomor 204 dan 205 jaga mereka baik-baik yah"

"Pasti,Ayo ke RS Shika! kalian terimakasih banyak menolong Sakura-chan dan Ino" ucap Naruto memasuki mobilnya

Naruto telah sampai didepan pintu kamar rawat Sakura. Naruto melangkah perlahan dan sedikit tercekat melihat keadaan Sakura. Lebam dikedua pipinya luka disamping bibir,pundak yang memar pergelangan tangan yang diperban memanjang. Wajah Sakura yang pucat,tangan Naruto pelan tapi pasti menyentuh luka diwajah istrinya yang cantik. Dengan sangat perlahan Naruto menyentuh pipi Sakura sangat perlahan seakan takut istrinya yang rapuh itu bisa pecah berkeping keping.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku Sakura-chan?" bisik Naruto lembut ditelinga istrinya

"..."

"Aku minta maaf Sakura-chan"

"..."

"Maafkan aku yang tak bisa menjadi suami yang baik untukmu"

"..."

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu sekarang Sakura-chan aku akan terus melindungimu dari apapun kumohon Sakura-chan buka matamu" ucap Naruto tertahan dengan air mata mengalir dipipinya

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura-chan sangat mencintaimu aku tak ingin kehilanganmu jadi kumohon buka matamu Sakura-chan"

"Na naruto"

"Sakura-chan syukurlah "

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sakura menghapus air mata dipipi Naruto lembut

"Maafkan aku Sakura-chan"

"Tak perlu minta maaf Naruto ini bukan salahmu"

"Tapi karena aku tak melindungimu aku hampir kehilanganmu dua kali Sakura-chan"

"Ba bagaimana?"

"Sssshhht aku tahu semuanya Sakura-chan"

"..."

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura-chan jangan pernah meninggalkaku"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto"

Naruto mencium lembut bibir Sakura karena tahu wajah Sakura pasti masih sakit.

"Tidur lagi yah Sakura-chan aku akan menjagamu terus" bisik Naruto ditelinga Sakura dan menggenggam lembut tangan Sakura dan istrinya itupun memejamkan matanya menuju alam mimpi.

Kamar Rawat 205

Shikamaru yang melihat istrinya Ino yang biasanya semangat dan sekarang terbaring lemah didepannya merasakan hatinya seakan teriris. Tak cuman melihat keadaan Ino yang sekarang tetapi juga memikirkan biang dari orang yang telah melakukan hal kejam ini pada istrinya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah orang yang pernah dekat dihati Shikamaru ya mantan kekasihnya Temari.

Melihat sedikit pergerakan lembut tangan Ino,Shikamaru mendekat diranjang Ino. Pemuda itu membelai rambut pirang Ino yang lembut dengan sangat perlahan.

"Ngh..." lenguh pelan Ino yang terbangun

"Sssst diamlah jangan bergerak" bisik Shikamaru mencoba menghentikan gerakan Ino yang akan bangun dari ranjang

"Shika? Ini dimana?"

"Di rumah sakit, kenapa kau tak pernah bilang padaku kau pernah hampir tenggelam Ino?" tanya Shikamaru tajam menatap blue sky milik Ino

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakan itu Ino?" geram Shikamaru menunduk

"Shi Shika?"

"Aku suamimu Ino, aku juga ingin melindungimu aku tak ingin kau dalam bahaya lagi ini semua juga salahku tak pernah melihat keadaanmu maafkan aku Ino,maaf"

"Maafkan aku juga Shika tak mengatakan hal itu padamu,aku tak ingin kau terluka jika aku mengatakan semua itu"

"Aku lebih terluka dan menyalahkan diriku sendiri jika aku kehilanganmu"

"Shika" gumam Ino saat merasakan tubuhnya sudah dalam pelukan hangat yang menguatkan milik Shikamaru

"Aku mencintaimu Ino,kumohon jangan menyiksaku lagi dengan terluka seperti ini Ino" bisik lembut Shikamaru ditelinga Ino

"Eeem,aku juga mencintaimu Shika dan aku tak akan meninggalkanmu Shika"

"Sudahlah tidur lagi Ino ini masih malam agar kau baikan besok"

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 7

**THE RED THREAD DESTINY**

**Chapter 7 : Forgive **

**Summary : **Sakura dan Ino telah memaafkan perbuatan Hinata dan Temari tapi apakah suami mereka menerima keputusan itu? Entahlah hanya Naruto dan Shikamarulah yang tahu.

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Terinspirasi dari fanfiction Masahiro 'Night' Seiran

**Chapter 7: Forgive**

"Eenghh" lenguh Sakura yang terbangun dari tidurnya di RS melihat jendela yang sudah menampakan sinar matahari masuk kamarnya.

Saat berbalik Sakura melihat suaminya Naruto yang masih tertidur sambil menggenggam erat tangan lembut Sakura membelai helaian rambut pirang suaminya itu. Sakura tersenyum lebar saat mengingat semalam suaminya telah mengakui bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Sakura sang istri.

"Rambutmu lembut Naruto" gumam Sakura terus membelai rambut Naruto perlahan

"Hem, et-etto" Naruto terbangun dan menatap Sakura yang lebih dulu bangun dari dia

"Ohayou Naruto"

"O-Ohayou Sakura-chan, sudah merasa baikan? Atau ada yang sakit lagi? Apa perlu kupanggilkan dokter Sakura-chan? Kau lapar? Ingin makan bubur?"

"Hihihi tenang Naruto aku sudah agak baikan kok jangan terlalu khawatir seperti itu"

"Aku cuman tak ingin kau merasakan sakit Sakura-chan, kalau kau sakit maka, aku akan lebih..."

"Kalau aku sakit kau akan lebih apa Naruto? Kenapa diam?"

"Aku akan merasakan lebih sakit Sakura-chan. Melihat kau terluka dan tidak berdaya seperti ini hatiku seakan tertusuk berjuta-juta jarum Sakura-chan rasanya sakit dan sesak aku merasa tersiksa saat melihatmu seperti ini Sakura-chan. Maafkan aku yang tak bisa menjagamu Sakura-chan aku.."

"Ssssst,kau sungguh manis Naruto kau juga suami yang baik ini semua bukan salahmu jadi berhentilah merasa bersalah, oke?" sela Sakura meletakan ujung jarinya dibibir Naruto

"Terimakasih Sakura-chan kau juga istri yang baik dattebayo"

"hai,hai Na-Naruto a-aku..?"

"Ku kenapa Sakura-chan?"

"Aku lapar Naruto"

"Hahaha aku kira kau kenapa"

"Jangan tertawa Naruto ini tidak lucu! Lagian aku belum makan dari kemarin. Oh iya bagaimana dengan Ino-chan Naruto?"

"Wari-wari,akan segera kubelikan bubur Sakura-chan, ah Ino sudah sadar mungkin keadaanya juga sama sepertimu Sakura-chan sudah ada Shikamaru jadi kau tenanglah"

"Yokkata, kalau begitu Naruto"

"Hem,aku beli bubur dulu kau tiduran lagi yah Sakura-chan!"

"Hem wakatta"

"Kau sudah bangun Ino?" tanya Shikamaru mendekat pada Ino

"I-iya Shika. It-ittai aduh sakit" ucap Ino mencoba duduk

"Jangan bangun dulu kau belum kuat bangun Ino tetaplah berbaring"

"Ah i-iya"

"Mendokusei, dasar ceroboh"

"Ck kau ini Shika aku terluka seperti ini kau masih saja mengataiku"

"Sudah tahu terluka kenapa masih bergerak apa coba namanya kalau bukan ceroboh. Ck mendokusei"

"Kau menyebalkan Shika"

"Sudah. Ku tidak lapar?"

"Ah benar juga aku lapaaaaarrrr Shika aku belum makan"

"Aku beli bubur dulu untukmu kau istirahat lagi saja"

"Siap komandan"

"Ck dasar kau" gumam Shika geli sambil mengacak-acak rambut Ino

"Ah Shika tolong sekalian belikan aku majalah fashion terbaru yah,aku bosan disini Shikaaaa"

"Ck mendokusei. Baiklah"

"Hehehe terimakasih suamiku"

"Da-dasar kau ini" gumam Shikamaru dengan muka merah padam dipanggil istrinya seperti itu

"Wah mukamu merah suamiku"

"Ti-Tidak. Aku pergi dulu"

"Hai-hai"

"Jadi gimana keputusanmu Shika?" tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru yang berada disampingnya berjalan bersama menuju kamar istri mereka setelah membeli bubur di kantin Rumah Sakit.

"Entahlah Naruto aku masih bingung"

"Aku juga bingung Shika,kenapa Hinata sampai seperti itu. Tapi aku juga tak bisa tinggal diam saja melihat perlakuan mereka pada Sakura-chan ku Shika"

"Aku juga Naruto"

"Aku sudah menyelidiki siapa saja yang terkait dengan itu semua Shika"

"Lalu begaimana hasilnya?"

"Benar yang dikatakan Tenten tempo hari mobil Ino telah disabotase dan salah satu orangku menemukan bukti ditempat parkir mobil Ino berada waktu itu"

"Hn. Lalu?"

"Lalu aku sudah menyelidiki 10 murid sekolah kita yang terkait menyiksa istri kita termasuk Hyuuga dan Temari"

"Tak biasanya kau menyebut Hinata dengan nama keluarganya Naruto. Kau marah dengannya?"

"Tentu saja Shika dialah yang hampir membunuh istri kita. Memang kau tak marah dengan Temari? Kau masih menyukai Temari eh?"

"Tidak, bukan itu aku juga marah dengannya"

"Hem. aku tak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan pada Hyuuga sekarang Shika walaupun dia adalah teman masa kecilku tetapi aku tak bisa memaafkannya karena membuat Sakura-chan ku terluka seperti ini"

"Aku juga"

"Naruto kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi?" tanya Sakura menatap blue safir suaminya khawatir

"Ah tidak Sakura-chan" elak Naruto

"Ada sebenarnya Naruto?" tanya Sakura lagi dengan tangan membelai pipi Naruto lembut

"Itu bagaimana aku harus memberi hukuman pada orang-orang yang telah membuatmu seperti ini Sakura-chan"

"Termasuk Hinata? Benarkah itu Naruto?"

"Tak terkecuali Sakura-chan akan kubuat mereka lebih menderita dan sakit dari yang kau rasakan sekarang"

"Kumohon jangan Naruto"

"Ta-tapi Sakura-chan merekalah yang tega melukai dirimu seperti ini?"

"Tapi jika kau membalas dengan kekerasan juga atau lebih parah menyakiti hati mereka lagi,bukankah sama saja kau seperti mereka Naruto?"

"..."

"Jawab aku Naruto. Aku tak ingin tanganmu ini kotor karena balas dendam" ucap Sakura sambil menangis dan meletakkan telapak tangan Naruto dipipinya

"Kau benar Sakura-chan"

"Terimakasih Naruto kau mau mengerti, aku tahu kau orang yang sangat baik Naruto dan aku beruntung menjadi istrimu"

"Bukan kau lah yang paling berhati baik Sakura-chan kau bahkan bisa memaafkan mereka yang hampir membunuhmu aku yang beruntung mendapatkanmu Sakura-chan"

"Naru.." Naruto telah mencium lembut bibir Sakura

"Akan kulakukan apa yang kau minta Sakura-chan tetapi paling tidak mereka juga harus bertanggung jawab padamu minimal akan kubuat mereka meminta maaf padamu, bagaimana?"

"Tentu"

"Bagus aku akan membicarakannya pada Shikamaru nanti"

"Ne, Shika kau tak akan melakukan hal buruk pada Temari kan?" tanya Ino disela-sela kegiatannya membaca majalah fashion yang dibelikan suaminya

"Apa maksudmu Ino?" tanya Shikamaru menatap blue sky milik Ino

"Misalnya untuk membalaskan perbuatannya padaku mungkin"

"Hn sedang kupikirkan"

"Apa? Jadi benar?"

"Kenapa?"

"Jangan Shika jangan lakukan hal buruk pada Temari"

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu kau membelanya heh? Membela orang yang hampir membunuhmu?"

"Bukan begitu Shika. Ta-tapi.."

"Tapi apa? Beri aku alasan yang cocok untuk mencegahku"

"Tapi seandainya aku berada disituasi Temari sekarang mungkin aku juga akan seperti itu Shika" jelas Ino menundukan kepalanya

"Apa maksudmu Ino?"

"Seandainya aku jadi Temari aku pasti juga begitu Shika karena pria yang kucintai meninggalkanku demi wanita lain padahal jelas-jelas aku tak melakukan kesalahan pasti aku juga marah pada diriku sendiri dan ingin merebutnya dari wanita itu untuk menjadi milikku lagi. Intinya aku mengerti perasaan Temari Shika, jadi kumohon jangan lakukan hal buruk padanya kumohon hiks hiks hiks"

"Ck mendokusei,jangan menangis bodoh. Aku tak akan melakukan hal buruk padanya jadi jangan khawatir"

"Benarkah itu Shika?"

"Hn"

"Kau memang suamiku yang paling baik Shika"

"Ka-kau ap." Bibir Shikamaru telah dicium lembut oleh Ino

"Hehehe hadiah dariku untuk suamiku"

"..."

"Karena kau suami yang paling baik"

"Ck mendokusei. Terserahmu saja"

"Katakan hal ini juga pada Naruto ne?"

"Hn"

"Jadi kau sudah memutuskannya Naruto? Kurasa aku akan memaafkan mereka seperti kata Ino" ucap Shikamaru pada Naruto yang duduk disampingnya diluar kamar rawat istri mereka

"Aku juga akan memaafkan Hinata, Shika ini juga permintaan Sakura-chan" jawab Naruto

"Ck mendokusei, mereka masih memikirkan orang lain tidak memikirkan diri mereka sendiri"

"Hem kau benar Shika tapi itulah keberuntungan kita memiliki mereka Shika apalagi menjadi seorang istri"

"Hn. Kau benar"

"Kita memang tak bisa menang melawan mereka Shika"

"Hn"

Setelah dirawat di Rumah Sakit kurang lebih satu minggu akhirnya Sakura dan Ino diperbolehkan untuk pulang kerumah. Ini juga sebagai tugas penting sebagai suami Naruto dan Shikamaru merawat mereka. Karena orangtua mereka sedang berada diluar negri untuk bisnis apalagi Sakura dan Ino tidak ingin mereka tahu dua gadis cantik ini sedang terluka.

Kediaman Namikaze

"Sakura-chan kau jangan jalan dulu" teriak Naruto pada Sakura saat istrinya itu keluar kamar

"Aku lelah tidur terus Naruto, ijinkan aku berangkat sekolah yah besok?" tanya Sakura manja pada suaminya

"Tidak"

"Kumohon Naruto akukan sudah sembuh"

"Tidak. Sekali tidak tetap tidak!"

"Onegai Na-Ru-To kun"

"Tidak istriku"

"Fyuh,membosankan kau ingin menyiksaku yah Naruto? Kalau begini terus aku bisa mati bosan"

"Kau belum mati. Ini juga agar kau cepat pulih"

"Lihat saja besok kau pulang sekolah istrimu ini telah berubah menjadi tengkorak karena mati bosan"

"Hahaha tak akan. Hanya bosan masak sampai membuat istriku mati,lagian tak akan kubiarkan istriku tercinta ini mati"

"Dasar kau menyebalkan Naruto"

"Memang. Kalau untuk kesembuhanmu aku akan menjadi menyebalkan"

"Terserahlah"

Kediaman Nara

"Shika tolong buatkan aku teh yah" perintah Ino pada suaminya sambil duduk diranjang dan membaca majalah fashion

"Ck mendokusei" gumam Shikamaru keluar kamar. (sepertinya ini akan jadi saat-saat yang paling merepotkan buatmu Shika, hohoho #diam kamu author gila =_=')

"Terimakasih Shika"

"Hn"

"Shika tolong belikan majalah fashion yang baru dong"

"Hn"

"Shika,tolong ambilkan ponselku yah"

"ini"

"Shika tolo..." bibir Ino telah dicium lembut Shikamaru

"Sudahlah tidur saja" bisik Shikamaru ditelinga Ino

"I-Iya"

Yap rencana Shikamaru berhasil untuk membuat Ino tidak meminta yang aneh-aneh pada Shikamaru. Cara Shikamaru ini memang paling jitu untuk membuat istrinya yang sedang kumat manjanya. Dan bagaimanakah jika Sakura dan Ino saat kembali bersekolah?

**TBC **


End file.
